Uuboreal - Culture, Places, and Technology
The Uuboreal of Em are the result of a previous Kuduu cycle. This is what happens when a Kuduu seed lands on a world and the spritiual remnants of the previously seeded world find it. Ideally, this is how Kuduu evolution should operate, though it doesn't always occur this way. Plenty of worlds in the Realm of Tolos are seeded with Kuduu that is never discovered by the spiritual essense developed during the golden years of a previous infestation. Em is one of the lucky few. When Kuduu reaches its terminal stage, having grown all the way to a planets core, it waits, absorbing nutrients and stabilizing. During this terminal dormant phase, intellects develop. Kuduu remains in this phase for millions of years, waiting for the star to go supernova. This is when the spiritual essense develop. The process is inately psionic, and the environement within the Kuduu is inherintly harmoneous for the life forms that develop within it. It is a form of organic virtual reality, and the natural version of a "trill node" is the catalyst, converting the Kuduu from an instinctive animal-intelligence to a collective of different mentalities all bound together and developing together. They differentiate, these mentalities, forming individual personalities, but still linked. Harmony is important to them - the lack of conflict between individuals. Without harmony, the mass-mind becomes unstable and unpleasant. Therefore the Kuduu constintuent tries to maintain harmony by splitting out those mentalities that do not mesh. It does this through physical separation of nodes, creating separate networks. By the time a star does go supernova, it contains millions of individual networks, each filled with sub-essenses and mentalities that maintain harmony within their individual clusters. Think of it as multiple virtual realities containing multiple individuals of similar thought patterns. At the explosion of the star, the Kuduu remnant absorbs massive quantities of energy, and uses the explosion as a boost to throw these spiritual essenses into the void. They become beings of pure energy without physical mass, and travel through space, seeking out those worlds that were seeded during their Kuduu's fertilization phase when it blossomed and spewed core seeds. The Uuboreal are the descendents of those Kuduu spirits that once lived on the previous world. They found Em long before humans found it, and descended onto that world. Already seeded with Kuduu from their last world, the Uuboreal merged with the young plant and began to guide and shape it. They calmed the young waring plant, controlled its diffrentiation into different life forms, and then made their homes within it, striving for harmony amongst themselves. Then something unsual happened on Em, something that the Uuboreal spirits hadn't encountered before (or at least this particular group in their memories). Humans arrived. The Uuboreal welcomed these refugees from the fall of the Tanathian Empire, and gave them places where they could dwell (reservations). Thus, the history of the Uuboreal became part of the history of the Nine Kingdoms of Em. The two races learned of each other, and learned to share the same world. At first, this relationship was mutually beneficial, and the Uuboreal, eager to learn more about humans and their unusual lore, created blossoms that appeared similar to human bodies so that they could walk among the humans. They found it interesting to adopt human form, and learned of the skeins and how they operated. Some travelled to other realms to learn more. The Kamboolii line is one of these blossoming Uuboreal. They learned to grow dermal sheathes to cover their hard outer bark, and therefore appear more human (indistinguithable). They worked as ambassadors, discovering the foibles and the structures of human culture and psychology. And, at some point, one of the Uuboreal decided to "gift" humanity with Uuboreal genes, thus linking them to the Kuduu. He was Rheate, and those humans descended from him where known as the descendents of the Rheate line. On Em, the Uuboreal exist within the Uubaar - the Kuduu infestation on Em that has been tamed and now exists as the great Uubaar forest that covers most of the planet. They have a center - a place of concensus where they grow their blossoms and meet to breed and to collaborate physicall. It is called Aoloweiru, and is ruled by the "Voice of the Majority." Uuuboreal Culture At heart, the Uuboreal are peaceful philosophers, poets, artists and lovers of the mind and concepts. When in harmony, they easily merge and mingle, collaborating on the creation of various things within the Uubaar. They create worlds there, yes, but that is a small fraction of their overall desires. Mostly, they create emotional states and "understandings" which are then shared wholesale between them. When not in harmony, however; the Uuboreal become unhappy, surly and combative. The Uubaar can be a light or a dark place, depending on the strength of Uuboreal harmony. Uuboreal Relationships with Humanity The "gift" of Uuboreal blood to the Rheate line was no mistake. The humans of Em knew exactly what it would provide them, and took quick advantage of it to fill the aether of Em with Ka from the Uubaar. All Queens of the Nine Kingdoms are descended from the Rheate line. They possess a direct connection to the Kuduu of Em (and all Kuduu descending from the seeds from the same home world). They use this connection and their natural ability to transfer power to move Ka from the Uubaar to the aether through the towers of Em which were created specifically for this purpose.